


Hope

by Vale307



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 01:56:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20845634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vale307/pseuds/Vale307
Summary: What prompted the kingsglaive captain to make his choices...





	Hope

-King Regis ha fatto quello che ha  
fatto per il futuro.  
Grazie  
a lui, c'è ancora speranza per le nostre case.-  
Nyx  
Ulric.  
  
  
-Speranza  
(Hope...)-  
Titus Drautos.  
  


  


  
  
  

    
    
      
          
    
      
    
    
      
    

31  
anni prima...  
  
Cavaugh.  
  
La casa del piccolo villaggio costiero era invasa dalle urla di una  
donna dolorante. La notte aveva spazzato via le poche nuvole minacciose  
e, alla mattina, il sole faceva il suo ingresso nella timida giornata  
di fine inverno. Un giovane uomo entrava ed usciva dalla casa,  
camminando nervosamente avanti ed indietro, passandosi di  
tanto  
in tanto le grandi mani fra i capelli castani.  
Era insolito vedere l'uomo preso dai sentimenti; ligio al lavoro e  
dispinibile all'aiuto, in quella mattina sembrava un animale in gabbia.  
Le urla continuavano ad uscire dalla casa facendo sempre fermare il  
cuore all'uomo.  
-Fatemi andare da lei.-  
Un ringhio più che una richiesta rivolto alle donne che  
sembravano sbarrargli la strada verso la camera.  
-La pazienza è virtù. Stai calmo giovane uomo,  
andrà tutto bene, ci siamo quasi.-  
No, non andava bene, e quelle risposte non facevano altro che aumentare  
la sua ansia.  
Urla più forti, poi il silenzio.  
L'uomo si bloccò, il panico dell'ignoto che gli artigliava  
il petto.  
Sarebbe entrato, fanculo quelle vecchie megere, ma metre avanzava per  
imporre il suo volere, la levatrice uscì dalla camera e,  
sorridendogli, gli fece cenno di entrare.  
Il pianto del neonato gli riempì le orecchie facendogli  
disconnettere il cervello.  
Avanzò, l'uomo, incerto e vulnerabile chiudendosi la porta  
alle spalle.  
La sua giovane moglie era stesa nel letto, i capelli inzuppati di  
sudore, il viso sconvolto ma con un sorriso felice, un bambino che si  
nutriva beato sul suo seno.  
L'uomo pensò di non aver mai visto una cosa più  
divina in vita sua.  
-Titus puoi avvicinarti...-  
-Cos...?-  
Non si ricordava come camminare, impietrito dal quel sentimento che gli  
riempiva il cuore.  
Mosse qualche passo incerto, cercando con una mano una sedia che sapeva  
essere nella stanza ma, cazzo, dov'era andata a finire?!  
Le delicate risate di sua moglie lo riportarono alla realtà;  
la  
donna allungò la mano libera per incontrare quella del  
marito  
per avvicinarlo al letto dove quest'ultimo si sedette.  
-Titus Drautos... Un uomo alto quasi due metri e grosso quanto uno  
scoglio in stato confusionale... Serviva proprio un parto per ridurti  
in queste condizioni?-  
Era così sua moglie, riusciva a strappargli un sorriso.  
Anche dopo aver passato dieci ore di travaglio. Lei.  
-Prendi in braccio tua figlia.- Disse poco dopo mettendogli con cura il  
fagottino fra le grandi braccia.  
-Bambina?-  
Titus accolse il fagotto fra le braccia, tenendolo come inconsciamente  
ogni padre tiene il proprio figlio: come il tesoro più  
grande.  
Guardò le piccole mani stendere e chiudere le dita, la bocca  
a  
cuore fare buffe smorfie ed infine uno sbadiglio. Osservò la  
testa quasi priva di capelli e gli occhi ancora mezzi chiusi per la  
luce della vita.  
-Ciao bambina mia...-  
Disegnò dei piccoli cerchi sulle spalle della bambina  
lasciate  
scoperte dalla copertina ricamata. Com'era piccola, pensò,  
rispetto alle sue dita.  
Giurò di proteggerla, sui sei dei e su tutti gli Dei del  
mare.  
Si avvicinò a sua moglie posandole un bacio sulla testa. La  
guardò, con gli occhi di un uomo innamorato, cullando  
dolcemente  
la figlia.  
La sua famiglia.  
-Questa bambina ha bisogno di un nome, non lo abbiamo mai scelto in  
nove mesi.-  
Sua moglie sorrise nella stanchezza ma mentre stava per aprire  
nuovamente bocca uno scioccho risuonò dal cielo.  
Fu un rumore sordo ed intenso che durò un solo attimo. Poi  
il rumore di vetri frantumati.  
Il tetto della loro casa raccolse la polvere del loro sgomento.  
Titus si alzò dal letto, con la bambina stretta fra le  
braccia, avvicinandosi alla finestra.  
I suoi occhi si spalancarono, la bocca si seccò.  
-Il Re ha ritirato la Barriera-  
Non c'era emozione nella sua voce tanta era l'incredulità  
dalla situazione.  
Come aveva potuto il Re ritirare la Barriera con Niflheim che cercava  
di avanzare?!  
Guardò sua figlia, nata da meno di un ora e già  
esposta  
alla guerra. La strinse al petto, chinandosi per baciarle la testolina,  
svegliandola dal suo sonno in un pianto affamato.  
Titus tornò da sua moglie passandole la bambina, lo sgomento  
ancora leggibile suo suo volto.  
Osservò sua figlia addormentarsi in silenzio sul seno della  
madre, giurando di nuovo a se stesso di proteggerle, entrambe, da  
qualsiasi cosa riservasse il futuro.  
-Hope-  
La voce di sua moglie lo riportò alla realtà.  
La guardò, fiera anche se stanca dal parto, gli occhi  
nocciola intrisi di determinazione.  
-Nostra figlia si chiamerà Hope-  
Titus Drautos carezzò i capelli di sua moglie, osservando la  
sua Speranza con gli occhi di un padre.  
  
  
  
27 anni prima...  
  
-Papà!-  
Una bambina dai capelli castani e grandi occhi azzurri come il mare  
correva sul ghiaiottolo della strada principale del villaggio verso  
l'imponente figura che si avvicinava.  
Si lanciò in un salto sapendo che non sarebbe caduta, suo  
padre l'avrebbe sempre presa.  
-Papà sei tornato! Fammi toccare il cielo!-  
Titus Drautos alzò sua figlia all'altezza del volto,  
baciandola sulla guancia prima di metersela sulle spalle.  
L'uomo si beò delle urla felici di sua figlia, alzando lo  
sguardo per vedere le sue braccia rivolte verso il cielo.  
-Guarda papà anche i gabbiani ti salutano!-  
-Mi sei mancata anche tu scricciolo mio-  
Prese la sacca che aveva precedentemente fatto cadere in terra e si  
avviò verso la sua casa.  
Sua moglie si fece trovare appoggiata allo stipide della porta, gli  
occhi castani accesi di felicità mentre si sistemava i  
capelli  
biondi dietro le orecchie.  
Tornare a casa gli riempiva sempre il cuore di quella gioia potente che  
ti fa mettere un passo dietro l'altro. Quella gioia che ti fa credere  
nel futuro.  
L'odore di salmastro che gli pizzicava le narici, facendolo respirare a  
pieni polmoni. Il grido dei gabbiano in cerca di cibo. Le onde in  
lontananza che si infrangevano sugli scogli, quando furiose quando  
timide.  
Baciò sua moglie, passandole una mano dietro il collo,  
mentre loro figlia rideva divertita.  
-Papà fammi scendere non passiamo dalla porta sei troppo  
alto!-  
-Credevo di essere il tuo gigante, scricciolo...-  
Rise suo padre mentre la poggiava a terra.  
Scricciolo, la chiamava così.  
Sua figlia era alta per la sua età ma manteneva un fisico  
asciutto che le permetteva di correre veloce come il vento.  
Titus si riempì gli occhi della vista della sua famiglia.  
-No papà, tu sei il mio drago!-  
Titus scompigliò i capelli a sua figlia mentre entravano in  
casa  
ed un profumo di pesce arrosto gli metteva l'acquolina in bocca.  
  
Arrivò il pomeriggio, al mare con sua figlia mentre gli  
raccontava dei pesci che aveva scoperto e chiedeva a suo padre di farle  
qualche nodo strano con una corda.  
Arrivò la sera, i racconti sussurrati piano a sua figlia  
mentre quest'ultima, poco a poco, cadeva in un sonno tranquillo.  
Arrivò la notte, l'amore con sua moglie con le finestre  
aperte ed il rumore del mare in sottofondo.  
-Come vanno le cose nella capitale Titus?-  
Ruppe il silenzio la donna mentre gli carezzava il petto.  
L'uomo abbracciò stretto la morbida figura accanto a lui,  
baciandole i capelli e la  
pelle che ancora sapeva di sesso.  
L'avrebbe amata di nuovo prima del sorgere del sole.  
-La Guardia Reale esige dei soldati forti e addestrati a dovere. Il  
fatto che abbia sempre pescato a rete con le mani ha influito  
sulla mia forza e questo è un vantaggio. Fra un mese ci  
saranno  
altre selezioni di soldati e molto probabilmente mi  
candiderò  
per le strasferte estere per poter difendere Cavaugh; anche se non  
credo  
permetteranno un trasferimento così veloce senza minacce  
imminenti. Gli allenamenti non sono così pesanti, non come  
la  
vostra mancanza.-  
Non aveva intenzione di parlare di Insomnia, non con sua moglie ancora  
calda accanto a se.  
Fece forza sulle braccia sovrastando delicatamente sua moglie prima di  
baciarla sulle labbra.  
Amava baciare sua moglie, le sue labbra sapevano di mare.  
Le assaporò chiededo con la lingua il permesso di qualcosa  
di più profondo che non mancò ad arrivare.  
Titus si perse fra i soffici capelli di sua moglie; le baciò  
il  
collo ad ogni spinta, si riempì le orecchie di ogni suo  
delicato  
gemito.  
Morse la pelle perchè i baci non erano più  
abbastanza.  
Toccò la pelle calda imperlata di sudore come se potesse  
portarla con se nelle settimane a venire.  
Si prese tutto il tempo per venerare sua moglie, mordendosi le labbra  
per prolungare quel piacere da tanto sognato.  
I loro gemiti sommessi riempirono la piccola stanza mentre la loro  
figlia dormiva beata ed innocente nella camera di fianco.  
  
  
26 anni prima...  
  
-Papà come ti sei fatto quella cicatrice sulle labbra?-  
Titus aveva avuto un congedo di due settimane per stare finalmente con  
la sua famiglia.  
Erano passati sei mesi dall'ultima volta che era tornato a casa.  
Ed ogni volta che tornava su quelle scogliere vedeva sua figlia  
cresciuta, gli occhi del suo stesso colore ma con la  
vitalità di  
sua moglie.  
Lancià l'amo in acqua, seduto sul di uno scoglio accanto a  
sua figlia.  
-Vedi Hope, quando avevo poco più della tua età  
caddi  
proprio su questo scoglio. Tuo nonno e altri pescatori mi tirarono in  
salvo prendomi per le caviglie. me la cavai con lividi e questa bella  
cicatrice che mi ricordava ogni giorno che sugli scogli non si corre.-  
Sua figlia gli passò le dita sulle labbra osservando attenta  
la loro forma.  
-deve aver fatto male.-  
-Oh sicuro scricciolo perchè...-  
Ma non finì mi la frase. In lontananza il rombo delle  
navette di Niflheim facero rombare il cielo.  
Titus si alzò di scatto, portando protettivo sua figlia  
dietro di lui.  
-Corri a casa Hope. Avverti gli abitanti del villaggio di  
stare  
pronti a scappare-  
-Perchè papà...-  
-CORRI HO DETTO!-  
Sua figlia scattò, veloce come il vento, mentre le navicelle  
sterzavano da lontano per cambiare rotta.  
  
  
  
-Altezza chiedo il permesso di una squadra per difendere i  
territori di Cavaugh in quanto meno di una settimana fa sono state  
avvistate delle navicelle nemiche in avvicinamento, molto probabilmente  
in ricognizione.-  
Titus Drautos era inginocchiato ai pedi delle scale nella sala del  
trono.  
Il suo collo rischiava di spezzarsi dalla solennità della  
posizione.  
Era partito pochi giorni dopo l'avvistamento della flotta nemica per  
avvertire il Re.  
Doveva fare qualcosa, avrebbe sicuramente difeso i suoi cittadini.  
-Le navicelle hanno cambiato rotta a quanta distanza dalla costa  
soldato?-  
A parlare era stato il generale della Corona nonchè Scudo  
del Re.  
-Circa cinquanta migli nautici signore.-  
Titus era sicuro che fosse stato una ricognizione da parte del nemico,  
sentiva il sospetto strisciargli sotto la pelle.  
\- Le coste di Cavaugh non costituiscono una postazione strategica per  
il nemico, sei sicuro che semplicemente non abbiano virato per Galahad?-  
Questa era la voce del nuovo Re, in carica da poco dopo l'ingresso di  
Titus come militare. Era giovane ma con una certa determinazione.  
-Non ne ho la certezza Altezza ma non si sono mai avvicinati  
così tanto alle coste.-  
-Cosa sei venuto a chiedere Drautos?-  
-Generale chiedo il permesso di guidare un gruppo di soldati a scopo  
preventivo sulle coste della regione onde evitare attacchi nemici.-  
-Non abbiamo la certezza di futuri attacchi ed in più molti  
soldati sono poco più che gavette mentre la Guardia Reale  
è confinata alla difesa di Insomnia.- Claurus Amiticia aveva  
la  
voce ferma mentre sputava la sua sentenza. - Il Re valuterà  
la  
situazione nelle prossime settimane. Sei congedato soldato.-  
  
  
25 anni prima....  
  
Titus Drautos correva come mai aveva corso nella sua vita, neppure  
quella volta quando aveva accidentalmente tagliato le reti da pesca di  
suo padre con un coltellino.  
Correva fra i pini, i suoi piedi sicuri e veloci nello scansare radici.  
Correva lasciando indietro gli altri soldati partiti con lui. Correva  
veloce incurante dei richiami degli uomini ormai troppo lontani per  
seguirlo. Correva talmente tanto che i suoi polmoni andavano avanti per  
mera disperazione.  
Correva fino a sentire le urla provenienti dal villaggio. Correva  
mentre sentiva la disperazione salire insieme al fumo che ormai vedeva  
davanti agli occhi.  
Correva fino a che le onde del mare in tempesta non lo accolsero a  
ciò che rimaneva della sua casa.  
-HOPE!!! LILY!!!!-  
Corrreva e gridava, saltando cadaveri di persone che conosceva.  
Correva mentre l'odore del sangue gli pizzicava le narici.  
Correva mentre davanti ai suoi occhi ciò che rimaneva della  
sua casa lo aspettava.  
Spostò sassi e travi di legno, chiamò sua moglie  
e sua  
figlia. Le sue dita sanguinavano mentre continuava disperato a scavare.  
Piangeva mentre scopriva i corpi ormai senza vita di coloro che aveva  
giurato di proteggere.  
Scavò come un disperato, cullando i corpi ormai senza vita  
quando riuscì a liberarli.  
Urlò anche se le sue orecchie non riuscirono a sentirlo.  
Maledisse i Sei, maledisse se stesso. Urlò come il mare che  
si  
infrangeva sugli scogli di quella che aveva chiamato casa.  
Perchè fu in quel giorno che la sua Speranza morì.  
  
  
24 anni prima....  
  
  
-Titus Drautos. 26 anni. Trauma cranico, lesioni multiple aggravate,  
trovato in status confusionale.  
Prognosi riservata di 40 giorni.-  
  
  
  
Titus cercò di aprire gli occhi al nuovo giorno. Sapeva dove  
si trovava e perchè. Il Re in persona si era presentato al  
suo capezzale per ringraziarlo del servizio al paese e per le  
condoglianze sulle sventura della sua gente.  
Un vero dramma, un vero massacro.  
Titus Drautos ascoltava apatico le parole di quell'uomo che, poco a  
poco, si trasformava ai suoi occhi in un buffone.  
Diceva che Niflheim aveva tolto un grosso pezzo di cuore a Insomnia ma  
che quel sacrificio non sarebbe stato vano.  
Titus Drautos sapeva chi accusare oltre se stesso.  
Lasciato solo nella sua stanza di ospedale l'uomo chiuse gli occhi. Non  
era tanta la rabbia per coloro che avevano preso la sua casa, ma era  
inquantificabile il disprezzo per colui che aveva permesso che  
ciò accadesse.  
  
  
  
Erano passati due mesi da quel giorno.  
Titus Drautos stava dritto ed immobile davanti allo Scudo del Re mentre  
questi gli appuntava una medaglia al petto.  
Qualcuno applaudì all'uomo che, da solo, aveva ucciso mezzo  
squadrone nemico nella ritirata da Cavaugh.  
Alcuni osservavano la cicatrice rossa ed ancora infiammata che gli  
solcava la guancia ed il naso.  
Ma nessuno riuscì a vedere l'odio che l'uomo covava dentro.  
  
  
Altri tre mesi di riposo per potersi riprendere dal trauma.  
Ma dove poteva andare? La sua casa era bruciata, la sua famiglia morta,  
il suo futuro ormai nero.  
Una notte decise di partire. Lasciò le sue serate in  
compagnia dell'alcool per viaggiare verso le coste.  
Non sapeva cosa avrebbe fatto una volta arrivato la; se gli  
insediamenti Nif gli avrebbero sbarrato la strada, se gli avrebbe  
uccisi tutti, se si sarebbe buttato semplicemente da una  
scogliera.  
Non gli importava. La sua mente annebbiata da alcool e disperata  
solitudine, gli suggerì che quella era la scelta giusta da  
fare: partire e vivere il momento.  
Viaggiò in auto e poi a piedi. Dormì in rifugi  
nel nulla e, quando aveva fame, si fermava dove poteva.  
Cavaugh era uno scenario di guerra. Dove i villaggi erano riusciti a  
rimanere illesi la popolazione viveva nel terrore; alcuni  
migravano a  
Insomnia avvelendosi del foglio profughi di guerra, altri erano o  
troppo vecchi o troppo testardi per abbandonare ciò che  
avevano costruito.  
La il suo villaggio era un cumulo di pietre e legna. Solo un faro poco  
lontano era sfuggito alla devastante distruzione.  
Titus pensò che fosse un segno: la sua casa non sarebbe mai  
morta. sarebbe arrivato il giorno in cui lui sarebbe tornato ed avrebbe  
ricostruito tutto.  
Nella sua follia rivide le reti dei pescatori e sentì il  
profumo del pesce appena cucinato. Chiuse gli occhi, combattendo contro  
i ricordi di venire a galla. Ma erano li con lui, intorno a lui.  
Sentiva le voci felici dei suoi ex compaesani, le canzoni  
dell'equinozio e del solstizio.  
-Papà!-  
Titus aprì gli occhi di scatto voltandosi dove era sicuro  
provenisse la voce di sua figlia.  
-Hope!-  
Il lato razionale di lui le urlava che ormai era perduta , ma quella  
voce... La sua coscienza si aggrappava disperata a quell'illusione.  
Corse fino all'inizio delle scogliere guardando il mare calmo. I  
gabbiani banchettavano incuranti del suo tormento.  
A Titus mancò il fiato.  
Sua figlia era morta. Sua moglie era morta. Lui stesso aveva versato le  
loro ceneri in mare come usanza della sua gente. Cadde in ginocchio  
artigliandosi il petto, cercando l'aria che non sembrava arrivare ai  
suoi polmoni. La testa gli prese fuoco e le mani andarono ad  
artigliarsi ai capelli.  
Erano morti.  
Ed era tutta colpa di quel codardo bastardo rintanato dietro quella  
fottuta barriera.  
-amico mio tutto bene?-  
Titus alzò gli occhi alla voce, il respiro corto, le mani  
ancora affondate nei capelli.  
Osservò lo strano tipo avvicinarsi con nonchalance a lui e  
accucciarsi piano.  
Osservò i suoi occhi e gli parvero spaventosamente troppo  
gialli.  
Osservò, ritrovando la lucidità, quello guardo  
troppo famelico per i suoi gusti.  
-Chi cazzo sei?-  
-Oh ma che scortese...-  
Lo sconosciuto si alzò piano, sistemandosi il cappello in  
testa e facendo un mezzo inchino.  
-Ardyn Izunia, al suo servizio.-  
Alzò lo sguardo, quello che Titus pensò essere  
troppo inquietante per appartenere ad un essere umano.  
-L'Impero avrebbe una proposta da farti.-  
  
  
23 anni prima...  
  
  
Era legato con spesse funi ad un lettino ospedaliero che riusciva a  
malapena a contenere la sua stazza.  
Verstael Besithia gli girava intorno  
come un gatto che osserva il suo topo preferito ormai in trappola.  
"Che nome del cazzo" pensò Titus mentre il dottore usciva  
ridacchiando da una porta specchiata.  
Era stato informato del programma, il Cancelliere gli aveva spiegato  
ciò che avrebbero fatto se avesse accettato la sua proposta.  
  
-cosa sei  
disposto a fare per veder cadere Insomnia ed il suo Re?-  
Il cancelliere rideva mentre gli porgeva la domanda.  
-Qualsiasi cosa-  
Fu il ringhio di risposta.  
  
Gli aghi bucarono la sua pelle, conficcandosi nelle ossa  
per sparare quel liquido dal nome impronunciabile.  
A Titus non importava; non aveva nulla da perdere e,  
soprattutto, la sua determinazione a veder crollare il Re l'avrebbe  
tenuto in vita.  
Strinse i denti a quel pensiero mentre il liquindo nero gli bruciava  
l'anima ed il corpo.  
  
  
Potere.  
Richiamare l'armatura fu doloroso i primi tempi ma, col giusto  
allenamento, il dolore si trasformò in un leggero fastidio.  
Sentiva strisciare come un serpente il liquido fuori da lui, dai pori  
della pelle, per compattarsi tutto intorno in una solida armatura  
grigio/magenta. Sentiva il potere dei dispositivi di Niflheim dargli  
ancor più forza e potenza mentre maneggiava la lunga e  
spessa spada che avevano creato solo per lui.  
Si osservò le braccia, il metallo solido modellato come  
tendini su di lui, saggiò la potenza delle gambe avvolte in  
quella fibra leggera.  
Avrebbe ucciso il Re. Nella sua testa, mentre faceva volteggiare  
facilmente il grande spadone in una mano, quella frase era diventata un  
mantra.  
-Generale! Speravo di trovarla! Oh spero di non aver disturbato!-  
Titus odiava quel bastardo con i capelli mogano ma sapeva anche che  
dietro quella sua finta sdolcinatezza arrogante, si nascondeva qualcosa  
di più insidioso.  
-Cosa vuole Niflheim da me?-  
Diretto, feroce, la calma prima della tempesta.  
Nei due mesi di permanenza nei territori Imperiali aveva incrociato gli  
sguardi spaventati dei suoi nuovi sottoposti ogni volta che si  
presentava davanti a loro.  
La sua figura e la sua spietatezza erano ormai famosi nelle terre  
confinanti.  
-Oh niente di che generale! Solo una domanda... Non potremo di certo  
chiamarti generale Drautos mentre farai il doppio gioco a Insomnia...  
Cioè sarebbe davvero imbarazzante... Quindi mi chiedevo,  
come possiamo chiamarti?-  
Il cancelliere aspettava con quel futtuto sorrisetto sulle labbra.  
Titus avrebbe tanto voluto tagliargli la testa con la sua spada. Ma non  
era lui il suo bersaglio, non era lui il sangue che doveva macchiare di  
gioia la sua spada.  
Si voltò verso uno specchio osservando la sua nuova e  
maestosa figura.  
-Glauca. Verrò chiamato col nome di Generale Glauca-  
La sua voce, dall'elmetto, risultata distorta e graffiante.  
-Il nome di un drago! Decisione azzeccata visto l'elmetto che porta.-  
Il cancelliere uscì dalla porta lasciando il nuovo generale  
col suo macigno sul cuore.  
  
  
22 anni prima...  
  
Applausi... Medaglie sul suo petto ed al suo collo.  
Il bastardo che gli stava davanti gli sorrideva orgoglioso e  
soddisfatto.  
Avrebbe voluto ucciderlo li, davanti ai fotografi ed alle telecamere.  
Tirare fuori la spada ed infilzarlo.  
Non sarebbe servito neppure chiamare il Generale Glauca.  
Sarebbe stato un lavoro pulito e veloce.  
Ma doveva aspettare. Il momento non era ancora giunto.  
La pazienza è la virtù di un uomo.  
L'ultima volta l'aveva sentito dire da colei che aveva fatto nascere  
sua figlia.  
abbassò la testa chiudendo gli occhi; il momento sarebbe  
giunto.  
-Diamo il benvenuto al nuovo reggimento di Insomnia! Il  
Kingsglaive con a capo il Capitano Titus Drautos!-  
  
  
  
  
Oggi...  
  
Sentiva la vita scorregli via dal corpo. Doveva avere un taglio in  
fronte perchè da un occhio vedeva maledettamente sfuocato.  
Il pezzo mancante del suo elmetto gli permetteva di sentire il vento e  
la polvere alzata dalla battaglia.  
Aveva ucciso il Re. Aveva urlato quando lo aveva fatto. Aveva urlato  
tutto l'odio che aveva in corpo lasciandolo finalmente uscire dopo 31  
lunghi anni.  
aveva risparmiato Ulric nella battaglia ma, alla fine, la battaglia si  
stava prendendo entrambi.  
Steso sul terreno poco rialzato poteva vedere il giovane mettersi  
seduto per guardare il sorgere del nuovo giorno.  
Titus sentiva il sangue colargli dalla ferita sotto al cuore.  
-....C'è  
ancora speranza per le nostre case.-  
Sentì quelle ultime parole da parte del suo angone ed i  
ricordi gli uscirono dal cuore.  
-Hope...-  
Avrebbe avuto 31 anni.  
Titus chiuse gli occhi e, mentre la morte pian piano prendeva  
ciò che era suo, vide sua figlia sulla cima di una scogliera.  
I capelli lunghi che le sfioravano le spalle per poi alzarsi al vento  
portato dal mare.  
La vide voltarsi verso di lui regalandole quel sorriso pieno di gioia.  
-Bentornato a casa papà!-  
  
  
  
  
-Non è il  
peggior modo di andarsene...-  
  
  
  
********************************************************************  
Note:  
  
Nella mia  
mente ho cercato di dare un passato al capitano Drautos. Ho cercato un  
motivo a quell'immenso odio.  
Mi ha fatto veramente  
male scrivere certe cose...  
All'inizio di  
questa storia Titus ha 19 anni per morire poi a 51 nella  
caduta di Insomnia.  
Spero di aver fatto un  
buon lavoro.  
  



End file.
